In the past the means commonly employed to form a connector or termination end of a spark plug wire included a generally cylindrical metal connector having one end adapted to fit over and clampingly engage a metal end of a spark plug and an opposite end adapted to fit over and surround an end of a spark plug wire. The end of the connector is adapted to be squeezed onto the wire such that it will grip the resilient insulation of the wire. One disadvantage of such terminals is that they may not firmly clampingly engage the end of the spark plug wire and can be pulled away from the wire or they may become loose as the wire becomes older and less resilient or as the wire is worn.